Everyone Will Notice
Everyone Will Notice is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview After Lincoln has taken down Jimmy Cavar and Frankie Bernard, he meets with John Donovan who fills him in on the plan to take out Tony Derazio, the lieutenant running the Downtown district. Narrative Tony Derazio is a recluse who rarely leaves his penthouse atop The Royal Hotel. When circumstances force him to deal with one of his men, Donovan gathers the intel needed to get Lincoln inside the hotel and get to Derazio. Once inside, Lincoln uses the elevator code supplied by Donovan and makes his way to the penthouse, where he takes out Derazio's men before finally confronting Tony in his office where he throws him out of his penthouse window. Lincoln also finds Tony's ledger, which provides valuable insight into Sal Marcano's operations. Escape If Lincoln entered the hotel through the underground parking garage, Marcano men will arrive on the scene after Tony is killed. If he entered through the hotel lobby, police officers will arrive on the scene. Either way, he will need to escape the local area in order to proceed. Walkthrough Talk to Donovan about Tony Derazio. *Meet with John Donovan in an alley across from General's Circle to get the intel on Tony Derazio. Infiltrate The Royal Hotel. *There are two methods for getting into The Royal Hotel. **You may enter through the hotel lobby, where there will be two men guarding the elevator. Get past them and take the elevator up to the Cavar Construction offices. **Go to the alley behind the Backwoods Lounge and steal the armored Lassiter Majesty from Dominick and his men, then drive it to the lower parking garage of the hotel and take the elevator up. Find Tony. *If you chose the main lobby approach, the men will be aware Lincoln is coming and you will be in combat mode as soon as you exit the elevator. *If you chose to take Dominick's car, you can maintain a stealth approach. *Work your way up through the floors until you reach Tony. Along the way you will find $1,500, a Tac-Vest, and a Hartmann AT-40 in Derazio's bedroom. Confront Tony Derazio. *Shoot Tony to subdue him. Kill Tony Derazio. *Approach Tony and press the interact button when prompted. Escape The Royal Hotel. *If you entered through the main lobby, it will be filled with police officers when you come back down. If you came in through the parking garage, it will be filled with Marcano men. *Once you exit the elevator you have two options for getting out. **You can take an immediate left and take the stairs down to the parking garage, where you will encounter four men. **You can work your way through the much larger group of gangsters or police in the lobby and exit the front door. Result Completion of this chapter will lead to a sitdown to assign the district. Afterward the chapter Evil That Men Do in the French Ward will be unlocked and Lincoln will be granted the use of the Armored Majesty from the Vehicle Delivery perk. If Tony Derazio was the first lieutenant killed, it will also unlock the Disposable Negroes conversation with Father James. Trivia *Despite Donovan's statement, entering the hotel through the lobby involves fewer guards than stealing the car from Dominick and entering through the basement, as there are only two men guarding the lobby elevator. The player will unlock the Armored Majesty regardless of entry choice. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay